ebullience
by Lakehouse
Summary: • a sass-tastic collection of short Rin and Len drabbles • warning: delusional ideas, slight lack-of-humour and probably Rin/Len in upcoming chapters • changed the title because I'm bored. DISCONTINUED.
1. mirror images

**mirror image**

Rin stares at her reflection in the mirror, pushing and poking at her facial bits and other whatnot. Her left eye is smaller than her right, and one of her nostrils is bigger than the other. Also, her eyebrows aren't the same shapes. She looks, and feels, utterly stupid.

Aren't faces supposed to be symmetrical? She wonders how many people have noticed what she has noticed. She can't believe she's been living fourteen years of her life and hasn't even realised how unsymmetrical her features are-

Snapping her out of her thoughts, her twin brother, Len, walks into her room. "Rin, why do you keep looking in that mirror? You've been staring at it for like, two hours. It's getting a little creepy."

Unable to think of a good reason, Rin shrugs lamely.

He raises an eyebrow. "Honestly; if you want to stare at yourself all day—you could just look at me," he tells her, before grinning. Len does the _ba-dum-tss_ motion, before winking at her over his shoulder and skulking back out of her room.

Sometimes, Rin thinks her brother is just a little _too weird_ to even be related to her.

* * *

lol I don't even.

hey I'm too lazy for literal stories so have a boring drabble collection instead!


	2. that summer

**that summer**

Somehow, in the midst of a summer afternoon on the back porch, Len finds himself kissing his best friend, Rin.

It's strange, and he's a little confused because he doesn't even remember quite exactly how their faces connected, or whether he did it first or she. Well, whatever. They're _kiss_ing. And that's one of the very things Len finds hard to believe.

They pull away for air eventually, a trail of saliva in between them. _Um,_ Len thinks, _this is awkward_.

Rin fidgets, fiddling with the heart and tiger-shaped beads on her bracelet—the bracelet Len bought her for her birthday last year. Len feels himself flush, a warm sensation fluttering in the pit of his stomach. He feels like he's dreaming; but even as he discreetly pinches himself on his arm several times, it comes to his mind that this is reality.

Finally, after averting their gazes for a few minutes, Rin turns to him, a very solemn look on her face. "Len," she says firmly, and Len looks into her cavernous azure eyes. "Len, I think I love you."

For a moment, he can't breathe. He's _happy_—god yeah, he's _really_ happy. He's so happy, he could float; fall head over heels after hearing those words. But his words are caught in his throat, and he's just sitting there, staring at Rin like an idiot.

Rin starts to look hurt, a little perplexed at his lack of reaction. Internally, he's having a festival—as opposed to his outside expression… well, he looks… constipated. She swallows anxiously, touching his arm. "Um… Len?" she asks.

Len snaps back to reality, the words spilling out of his mouth in one breath. "Iloveyoutoo," he splutters, before hesitating, and repeating it slower. "I love you too, Rin."

There's a moment of silence between the two friends—or lovers, whatever—as the words sink in. Rin blushes, a smile breaking across her lips. And then, in synchronisation—like they read each other's minds, they lean forward and kiss once again.

* * *

_IT'S SO FLUFFY._

two updates in a day oh my. I have to write these ideas down before I forget them ;u; BUT WHEN? I have a Japanese student atm, so I can't sit there on my laptop all the time writing fanfics because that is really really rude - srsly I was an exchange student and found it annoying when my host sister ignored me ;;

anyway okay enough of the unrelated stuff.

**EDIT:** well I just put somehow twice in the same sentence and didn't even notice; I think I just exceeded the stupid author scale.


	3. stars

**stars**

The time-bomb is ticking, slowly and gradually, closing in on its final second; readying for the great denouement. And he waits, peacefully, yet anxiously, as his future slips from between his fingers and into history, like forgotten memories.

He waits for the end, almost like his life depended on it—but it wasn't in pain. He's weary. He's patient. And he is not scared—because he is sure, she would be there.

His eyelids droop and his body grows cold, and the darkness sweeps over him as he sinks towards the very last breath.

Rin greets him with her star-like eyes.

* * *

I didn't mention all my drabbles were going to be funny-harhar (or not so funny - I mean, I try, but usually it... fails) so yep.

thank you Guest person for being the only one reviewing. I love you ;u;

td;lr Len is dying and you can make up the rest.


	4. passing

**passing**

Rin lay on the bed, her skin pale.

Len stares at her, biting his lip anxiously.

"Len…" she mumbles. "Len, if I die, will you tell Mum I love her?"

Len frowns. "Um…"

She smiles weakly. "And will you put yellow roses on my grave? I kind of like those things…"

"Um, Rin," Len retries, fidgeting with his shirt hem.

"Also, can you tell Miku that Kaito is cheating on her with Meiko? Not that it's blatantly obvious already, but -"

"_Rin_," Len interrupts. "You aren't dying. You only have a cold. So can you please stop saying those things?"

Rin just huffs, rolling over to face the wall, her back to him. "Poo you."

* * *

ugggggh recovering from a cold is worse than getting one because your nose blocks up and you can't breathe and your throat gets incredibly ticklish and you start coughing and then gagging and it's like OH MY GOD, I AM DYING. yeah I had several of those episodes in school. ,_,

thank you oh great ZameZelder for reviewing and following. hmm if there's any particular drabbles I like maybe one day I will make them a oneshot but idk. lol you don't sound like a weirdo - seriously I'm pretty weird myself :)

I should be doing my art assignment but art theory is horrible and makes me want to shoot myself. how do you pretend to be an artist and write a magazine article about yourself without sounding like a total snob? I don't even -_-

**EDIT:** effing-brain-fart-glory.


	5. secret crush

**secret crush**

Rin bursts into Len's room suddenly.

"Len," she blurts out. "I am -"

"In love with me?" Len finishes, not looking up from his book. "Aw, Rin—I love you too."

Rin blinks, confused, her mouth slightly ajar. She can't help but think for a moment the book he's reading is awfully familiar, but she brushes it off. "Actually, um," she says, flustered, "I was going to say I'm making lunch and was wondering if you wanted anything."

The room is awkwardly silent for a few moments.

"Wait," Rin mentions, a sense of dread washing over her. "That isn't my… diary, right?"

Len looks up from the book, a sly grin stretching across his lips. "No, of course not."

Rin's silent for a few more moments, flabbergasted, before turning sharply and storming out of his room, very, very red in the face.

* * *

oh Len you sly boy.

thank you ZameZelder for the review again! ugh yes, art theory is technically history and it has nothing to do with like, _art_-ing, if you get what I mean. all I want is to draw. or paint. or learn how to paint or something, not theory, because that doesn't improve my art at all. and hahahaha, no; not really, I missed one and a half-ish (more like three quarters?) days really (which is good, I guess, considering my mum despises me missing school)! that's basically the max. but I can't really miss a lot of school at the moment, it's throwing all the assessment at me at once and I'm already behind OTL (I hate school assessment) the joys of being lazy. thank you anyway! I'm better now. sort of.

my student is leaving on Sunday. oh no ;-; I'll probably cry and humiliate myself. what joy


	6. rejection

**rejection**

If Len had anything he could fix, it would probably be preventing himself from ever being born.

Yeah, a horrible thought, but…

"Miku, I'm sor -"

Miku turns, holding up her hand and casting him the hairy eyeball. "Don't try, Len," she mentions sharply. "You've already established you're enough of a loser, and I don't need people like you to be hanging around me."

Christ, it was _only_ a dress. Not like a million dollars or anything.

Len stands, speechless, and mortified. She looks Rin, who is just striding up to Len's side, up and down and sniffs, before turning and stalking down the hallway with her clique, whom are giggling in amongst themselves and glancing back at Len.

He sighs, defeated.

Rin places a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Sometimes, there are people in the world who aren't for you," she points out.

"I threw up on her dress," he states bluntly.

"Well," Rin says, pursing her lips in thought, "it's better than getting herpes."

Len has to agree with her point right there.

* * *

mmmmmmm I don't really see the point in updating if barely anyone is actually going to read this _so_...

ZameZelder ; yes it's reaaaaally cool! if you ever get the opportunity for any of those things do it because it's something you'll probably never forget c:


	7. kiss, kill, marry

**kiss, kill, marry**

Rin turns to Len, wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans. Okay, she's going to _do_ this. She's not going to cower away like a child—she is going to be blunt and dead serious—and then it'll all be over and done with.

"Len," she addresses with a slight waver in her voice.

Len glances up from his Gameboy. "What's up?"

"Who would you kiss, kill or marry—Meiko, Miku or I?" she asks hastily, averting her gaze to the floor. It's a stupid question to ask, considering it was the fad in year six and right now they're both like, 17—she _knows_, but seriously—she just wants to know if she means anything to Len. Or if he fancies Miku. Or Meiko.

Len doesn't even bat an eyelid. "Kill Meiko, kiss Miku, marry you," he responds.

Rin blushes. He didn't even hesitate… or _anything_. "Why?" she squeaks.

The blonde boy smiles at her tiredly. "Well, if I marry you, I can have an eternal supply of kisses from you."

It is at that moment that Rin Kagamine transforms from a solid and into a liquid, melting all over Len's bedroom floor eloquently.

* * *

wow sorry for that major ball of fail-suck.

ahaha thank you ZameZelder for the review.

anyhow I'm considering discontinuing this at chapter 10 or something because practically no one(?) gives a cookie whether I update this or not. ugh I have no idea whether that made sense I'm really firetrucking tired atm.


	8. swag

**swag**

Len walks into Rin's room one afternoon with a pair of underwear over his shorts. He looks over at Rin, who was previously, peacefully doing her homework, and wiggles his eyebrows seductiv- no, _stupidly_.

Rin gawks at him, confused.

"Rin, guess what," he says.

She blinks. "…What?"

He clicks his fingers, spins and goes, 'ow!', grabbing his crotch like Michael Jackson. "Swaggity swag, you're a fag," he tells her hastily with a blunt expression, before sauntering back out of her room.

Rin feels like crying from embarrassment for herself. Why… does she have a brother like Len?

It's torture.

* * *

ooh yes 100 words exactly!

wow, thanks for the reviews! I was shocked. it cheered me up really. I've been down lately so sorry for the depressing a/n's? I didn't update yesterday because I was too tired to think of something. I'm still too tired. but I just decided to do this- and I really need to go to bed. ugh.

just reminding you all this is a short drabble series so it really focuses on short things only; I'm really sorry ;-; I might do longer ones occasionally maybe on like the tenth chapter or something... but I have to think more with that and it means less updates. also, it depends on my motivation too... sobs I'm sorry for being an ass.

I always have other stories if you need more to read, anyway(?). not that they're as interesting as these because they're just as exceptionally unexciting.

hmm I guess this could be a sort-of-sequel to the first chapter? their characters seem similar so... if you want to think that way you can. :)


	9. bunny slippers

**bunny slippers**

Rin cackles to herself gleefully as she shovels another pile of dirt back into the hole.

"He'll never find these now!" she says to herself aloud, giggling, before flipping her hair and staring off dramatically into the sunset.

In the hole is Len's favourite pair of fluffy bunny slippers, in which he always tries to wear in public to embarrass Rin.

She then treats herself to a whole ten packets of Oreos in victory, before feeling immensely obese and depressed later that night.

* * *

I actually regret nothing.

(...well hey, I had to upload _something._

I'm sorry - please don't hate me.)

12 reviews I think I might cry from happiness, thank you wonderful lovely fluffy bunny rainbow ponies (oh god, _no_). kudos to ZameZelder, Guest and mirrorsound! ily guys ;u;

I promise to do something decent in the tenth chapter. forgive my laziness. at least write a story which is shorter than the a/n oops.

please R&R because I just remembered that phrase existed for a good reason oh golly.


	10. smells

**smell**

"Rin," Len addresses, his voice solemn. "What are you…_doing?_"

I inhale his shirt. Auregehauwguahagaahghh. "Nothing. Nothing at all," I say, my voice muffled. "Why?"

I can't see his face, but I'm assuming his expression is like, _um, what the actual fuck is happening_? "You're sniffing me again, aren't you?" he asks.

"I—pfft, _no_. Of course not. Why would I be doing that?" I laugh into his shoulder mockingly, but still do not remove my face from his body. Wow, that sounded dirty.

(Shh, don't tell anyone, but I really am smelling him. But like, _why not?_ Seriously, if your best friend—who is also simultaneously very attractive and possibly somehow your fifth cousin twice removed [but we're going to forget I mentioned the latter]—smells like Jesus, or what I assume a messiah would probably smell like because the scent is just so incredibly orgasmic, why _wouldn't_ you sniff him? I mean, you can't obviously eat him because that's cannibalism, but _sniffing_him… oh God, I just- hngnngngnnggggggg.)

"Um, because it sounds like you're puffing off a cigarette, _and…_ normal people don't walk up to other people and bury their faces in each other's armpit—which is exactly what you are doing to me at the moment. And exactly what you do almost every other time you see me," he mentions slowly.

I snort. "I so do _not_," I argue, despite knowing that the afore mentioned is pretty much very, very true.

"Actually, you _do_, because we had the exact same conversation yesterday, and the day before, and it's really obvious," he states.

"Lies."

"I am not _lying,_" Len squeaks, butt hurt. "If you wanted to know what deodorant I'm using you could have just asked."

Oh Len. Oh, _oh,_ oh my poor, little, squishy, stupid Len. Even though yes, your deodorant contributes to your incredibly sexy smell I mean oops I mean delicious scent, you cannot possibly tell me what kind of pheromones you use, because pheromones are really the big contributor to why I want to strip you and- wow, this is getting rather inappropriate.

I'm kind of laughing for a while into Len's t-shirt because he's just a special little flower, and he's going, "What? _What?_ What did I do?"

I eventually stop giggling, removing my face from him, wiping the tears forming in my eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm done. See you tomorrow," I say, turning away.

"Rin Kagamine," Len then says sternly.

I'm only about a meter and a half away from him when I stop, looking over my shoulder to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

He returns the eyebrow raise. "I refuse to let Len-obsessed people sniff me without getting a kiss in response," he tells me with a straight face.

Wait_what_.

* * *

that plot-twist.

well I am sorry for stretching this out for foreveeeeeeer. but these last few weeks have been crazy and I've been referred to a support thing to be diagnosed for depression/anxiety because the school counsellor thinks I have mild/moderate depression and/or an anxiety disorder and I just?Q?/11/ I don't know. it's weird. I feel sorry for my mum because... the counsellor told her I've been having suicidal ideation. and she doesn't need any more stress.

but I did cosplay last weekend in our city parade thing and hurraaaaaaay. it was pretty cool and awesomely fun. I was Rin. because I'm a girl. and I don't have Len's cosplay. we had two Miku's also. unfortunately no other Vocaloids (immense sadness). I was hoping to adopt someone to be my wife or husband but... nada.

also I am absolutely ecstatic about that Rin/Len moment in Magical Mirai *rabid fangirl screaming*. sadly, Australia lacks in everything awesome so we won't be getting to enjoy super awesome Vocaloid concerts uncontrollabletears.


End file.
